The present invention relates generally to vehicle authorization and in particular to near field communication associated with different devices of the vehicle and operator.
Near field communication is a set of ideas and technology that enables smart phones and other devices to establish radio communication with each other by touching the devices together or bringing them into proximity to a distance. Near field communication standards cover communications protocols and data exchange formats and are based on existing radio-frequency identification standards including ISO/IEC 14443 and FeliCa.
Individual states and countries may require different types of vehicles to be registered, inspected, and/or covered by insurance as well as require each driver to have a valid driver's license. These requirements for operating a vehicle are monitored by either the driver, the police, or a governing authority to make sure the information is up-to-date and valid. This process requires a deal of manual work on behalf of the parties involved.